


Careful

by ryry_peaches



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Patrick cleans the gutters.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> For flufftober prompt: Unwavering

David puts his hand on his hip, turning on Patrick with a glare. "I just think you should get Roland's help."

Patrick offers him a wry smile in return. "As always, your unwavering confidence in my abilities is greatly appreciated."

"Cleaning the gutters is dangerous, Patrick! When I was a kid, my parents hired professionals and made them sign liability waivers every year! And they had all this equipment —"

"Okay," Patrick interrupts, and pretends he doesn't see the affronted look on David's face. "I'm sure that cleaning the gutters of a giant mansion was very dangerous, David, but this is a two story house. I don't even have to rent a ladder to do it. I'm going to be fine."

"When you fall and hit your head and end up with amnesia, I am so going to _Overboard_ you," David threatens.

"We're already married."

"I'll reverse-Overboard you. I'll convince you that we're strangers with undeniable sexual tension. You'll have to woo me all over again, Brewer."

"What a chore." Patrick sidles up to David and slinks hands around his waist. "David. Light of my life. Apple of my eye. If you're that worried, come outside and spot me."

"Spot —?"

"You know, hold the ladder steady, call an ambulance when I hit my head, write my obituary when I die on the way to the hospital…"

"It's not funny!" David pulls Patrick in closer, despite his annoyed tone. "Just promise you'll be careful."

"Aw, David." Patrick presses a kiss to David's cheek. "I'm always careful with important things."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Overboard_ is my unapologetic problematic fave. as always, i'm on tumblr @loveburnsbrighter


End file.
